A Prisoner Of Love
by Tempest78
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Three-shot.
1. A Prisoner Of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or fandom. I make no money from writing this. **

**This was originally written many years ago as a belated Birthday gift for the wonderful SangOtaku6 on a site I no longer use. Part of the core plot for this first chapter was inspired by Obscenity written by one of my favorite authors Inurinsama15. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

_Kagome just got off of work from the bookstore and was walking out to her car. She heard a dark chuckle behind her and swung around. Something hit the back of her head. She fell forward and crashed against the pavement. Her mind went blank and all she could see was overwhelming blackness._

The sound of a door creaking open shattered her trip down memory lane. A man entered the room and cocked his hip against the door jamb. "Well, well, the princess is finally awake, eh?" He smirked when her eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't call me princess, you jerk! When are you going to grow up and act your age for once?"

Bankotsu's smirk faded. "When _you_ stop acting like a spoiled little princess who thinks she is better than everyone else."

Kagome huffed as she sat on her bed.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings, princess?"

Kagome calmly stepped forward, raised her hand in the air and lowered it, intending to deliver a stinging slap.

His hand gripped her wrist before she could deliver the blow. He chuckled. "Not fast enough, Kags."

"Bastard."

He laughed and turned toward the bed. He nipped her palm. "You know you like me."

She snorted and yanked her hand free. She stormed over to the bed and glared at him. She planted her hands on her generous hips. "What exactly do you and your goons expect to gain from kidnapping me?"

Bankotsu's face hardened and a brow rose. "Revenge, what else?"

Kagome felt her anger deflate and her shoulders slumped forward. "Inuyasha won't come." She felt her heart shatter inside. "He left me for my cousin."

A hand flew to cover her heart as if to hold it together and she took a deep breath forcing her tears back. When she had regained control over her pain, she stared at him coldly. "You should have taken Kikyo instead."

She quickly turned away and stared at the floor to hide the pain that filled her eyes at the mention of her ex husband and his betrayal.

Knowing full well that her ex still kept tabs on her, Bankotsu clenched his fist. "Bull shit! He hasn't forgotten about you in all these years."

He spread his feet shoulder width apart and glared at her. "According to Jaky, Inubaka _never_ shuts up about you at the bar either, so don't lie to me!"

She blinked._ 'Why would he still talk about me when he's with Kikyo?'_

"Now that he and his brother are running their father's company, I intend to get _exactly _what they owe me!" He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard that she winced.

As she heard the lock clicking into place echo through the room, she sighed and slowly walked over to the bed. She curled up on the bed.

"You're wrong Bankotsu, if he loved me - he never would have cheated on me with my cousin."

As she relived the horrible night she found them in bed together, her tears fell freely and soaked into the pillow. Eventually her breathing evened out.

**XOXOXO:**

Three days later she curled up on her bed and sighed heavily. _'I wonder if Bankotsu realized his mistake yet?' _She hugged her knees to her chest.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead and felt her legs cramping. Sweat poured from her body and she longed for a good cool bath, but the bathroom was locked.

"Jerk! He could have at least left the bathroom available to me." She used her hand to fan her face, but it met with little success. She slowly slipped out of her clothes.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu sat at his chair with his jaw clenched. '_It's a good thing these are password protected and that we are currently alone, otherwise I'd have to kill whoever snuck in here.'_ His stormy blue eyes watched as she slipped her pants down her long legs and kicked them to the corner by the bed. His eyes traveled the length of her long, muscular legs up to what looked like thick, silky thighs. His fingers itched to feel them.

His breath hitched and his eyes widened as her slender hands pulled the tee shirt over her head. He noticed her creamy breasts practically spilled over the top of her bra. He licked his lips.

She laid on the bed reading and unknowingly giving him a nice view of her rounded butt in thin material that stretched tight over the cheeks.

"There she goes again." He shifted. _'Damn her, she's doing this on purpose.'_

"She's taunting me, just like she did in high school with those damned short skirts and clingy gym shorts." His mind replayed some of the many dreams she had stared in when they were teenagers. He watched as her full lips formed the words. _'Damn cock tease.'_ He stood and turned off the monitor. "Enough of this shit!" A wicked smirk spread across his face.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome was so engrossed in her reading that she barely heard the door slide open. _'It must be my food.'_ She turned the page. "Just leave it on the desk."

_Jasmine gasped as Nitro slid his hands down her hips. The muscles trembled beneath his touch and she squirmed trying to free herself from the bindings._

_His dark sensuous chuckle reverberated through the air and sent a shiver of excitement and fear up her spine._

_"It's your turn my dear." His voice dripped with dark promise of forbidden pleasure._

_She struggled against the silk bindings on her wrist, hoping in vain to get free._

_He stood across the candlelit room and watched as her breasts bounced freely up and down. He licked his lips. 'Soon they will bounce even more once I am inside of her tight cunt.'_

_He stared at her wide eyes and smirked as he approached her with a predatory look in his eyes. _

_Her breath hitched as hands pushed her thighs apart and his fingers brushed through her curls to rub against her sweet spot. Something strange began to make her blood heat and her face flushed._

_His lips brushed against her ear. "You like that, don't you, my little minx?"_

The door closed and the lock snapped in place. She felt warm calloused hands gliding up her legs and stiffened. _'What the hell?' _

Bankotsu leaned over and kissed the back of her shoulder.

She shivered._ 'What is he up to now?'_

He snatched her book and read the title. Erotic Tales of Jasmine and Nitro. His eyes widened. _'Well, well, when did the little vixen start reading smut?'_ His eyes quickly filled with mischievous intent.

She glared at him. "Bankotsu."

"What would _you_ be reading something like_ this_ for?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm bored, so I decided to finish reading the newest book I'd bought."

Bankotsu grinned and his finger traced her panty line. His finger slipped inside her wet heat. "Interesting. Is this all you read?"

Her eyes shot wide and then narrowed at him. "What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

His finger pushed inside and he chuckled. "Tell me Kags, who do you picture while reading this smut?"

She doubled her fist and hit his shoulder. "What makes you think you can just touch me all?"

His voice dropped to a husky purr. "You're dripping wet." He slowly moved his finger inside her, enjoying the sloppy sounds he heard coming from her eager body.

_'Bastard!'_ She closed her thighs and squeezed them tight. "In your dreams, play boy."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Not this time," He nibbled her neck and continued to stroke her inner walls. "I'm not imagining your slick juices coating my fingers, babe."

His dark velvety tone slid down her spine and she shivered. "It's the book."

"Liar."

He flipped her on to her back and gave her an impish look. He slid on top of her and brushed feather light kisses along her neck. His thumb pressed against her clit and she gasped.

He nuzzled her neck. "We both know that you want me."

Tingles coursed throughout her body. _'It's been so long since I've allowed any man to touch me.'_ She unconsciously rocked her hips in an upward motion.

He smirked and added a third finger. His eyes locked to hers. "You know you want my dick filling every spare inch of you."

He pushed his fingers into her faster, pleased that her hips bucked wildly. After a few minutes he felt her inner walls quaking around his fingers_. 'She's close.' _ A triumphant smirk crossed his lips. He removed his fingers and sat up puffing his chest out with pride at her whimpered protest. His eyes filled with lust as he peeled down her lacy boy short styled underwear.

"Get on your knees."

Unable to bear the immense throbbing ache between her legs Kagome complied and whimpered.

He grinned and undid the latch of her bra. He stepped back long enough to quickly shed his own clothes.

He grabbed her hips settling his painfully hard erection at her slick opening. Her nether lips quivered as she felt his broad head slide inside of her. He went slow allowing her to adjust to his size. Meanwhile he traced his fingers around her nipples, enjoying the way she shivered at his every touch.

He gently kneaded her full, soft breast while pushing deeper inside her. Kagome moaned and rocked back against him. "Faster."

He chuckled. "Impatient are you?"

She whimpered and rocked back against him again.

He smirked. One hand grabbed her hair yanking her head back and his mouth claimed hers in a dominating kiss. His other hand lightly squeezed her plump breast, teasing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

After a minute of dominating her mouth, Bankotsu broke the kiss in need of air. His hands slid down to hold her hips as he slammed deep inside her, driving their desires higher and higher. A few strokes later Kagome screamed out her release, which was quickly followed by Bankotsu's own hoarse cry as he exploded inside her.

Using his arms to support his weight so as not to crush her, he stayed there panting to regain his breath. Once he had regained his breath, he slipped out of her and flipped her onto her back.

Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply as she felt him bury his hardened cock inside her again.

Bankotsu hissed in pleasure at how tight she was as his arms slid under her legs stretching them further apart, allowing him to bury his cock deeper. His strong hands cupped her soft buttocks as he lifted her for the deepest penetration possible.

He moaned as her nails dug into the flesh of his back while she made cute mewling noises. He lowered his head capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and teased her into a mindless frenzy.

Her nails dug a little deeper and she moaned. The way his tongue teased her flesh and his hands roamed her body as if mapping the areas, made her pleasure soar. The slick feeling of his turgid flesh sliding against hers sent tingles to the very core of her body. She panted as he went faster.

She watched the pleasure cross his face as he strained his muscles, trying to draw out both of their enjoyment to its fullest. She smiled as she felt him swelling inside of her. Her walls clenched him tightly.

Bankotsu released her nipple with an audible pop as he increased their tempo. Overcome with the need to somehow mark her so that all would know she was _his,_ he sank his teeth into the delicate skin around her collarbone.

Kagome cried out half in surprise, half in pain as she felt her flesh tear.

His blood lust was trying to take over. Not wanting to injure her seriously, he sucked the bite mark keeping his blood lust controlled. His heart swelled as he heard Kagome scream out her release and felt the sweet pressure as she clenched around him.

He pulled back slamming inside her quaking passage and roared out his own toe curling release. After their bodies stopped shaking he rolled them onto their sides and pulled the sheet over them.

Feeling the warm strength of his arms wrap around her, she fell into a dreamless sleep

He stared at the sleeping temptress in his arms and smiled. _'You are finally mine and now I will never let you go.' _He followed her into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Be sure to check out Obscenity and let Inurinsama15 know what you think of her wonderful story. Reviews are any author's best motivation, so don't be shy to tell us what you think. XD  
><strong>


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or fandom. I make no money from writing this.**

**A/N: After such an unexpected response from my readers, I've decided to add another part to this. Enjoy the second installment and thanks for all of your input and reviews. XD**

**A Prisoner of Love Pt II:**

Bankotsu woke up to find his hands cuffed to the bed frame above his head. _'What the hell?'_

A giggle caused his eyes to zero in on Kagome, who stood at the foot of the bed completely naked. "I should have known you'd have fuzzy handcuffs."

"Kagome, what's going on?"

She climbed onto the bed with her breasts dangling and crawled over his legs to lightly blow on his sac. Her eyes sparkled as it moved. Her tongue darted out to slowly lick his soft skin.

He hissed as her molten tongue slid across the skin again.

She slowly crawled up his body making sure to tease him with every movement. She held his arms down and stared into his eyes. She rubbed her breasts against his chest as she spoke.

"Since you kidnapped me, you're just going to lay here until_ I_ remove the cuffs." She kissed him before he could protest. One hand reached back to lightly massage his sack.

He moaned into her mouth and kissed her back. Kagome pulled back and grinned. "You like that, eh?"

He licked his lips and nodded. She straddled his lower stomach and bent forward grazing his flat nipple with her teeth. His eyes widened. She continued to massage his sack, rolling it around in her hand while she laved the nipple with her moist tongue.

He watched with passion filled eyes as she alternated between lightly raking her teeth over and then suckling his nipple. She bit his nipple. His eyes widened. She sat up running her hands over his muscular chest. He shivered at the powerful lust running through his veins.

"This time, _I'm_ the one in control." She raked her nails over his nipples and her hot little mouth kissed her way down his chest and stomach, stopping to leave sloppy wet licks along the indentations of his abs. She blew against his hot skin and then placed open mouth kisses along his hair line.

A moan rumbled from his chest and his hips jerked.

She dragged her body against his leaving a slick trail across his skin and moved to straddle his lower stomach. She sat there tapping her chin. "Now, what should I do to you?"

"I can think of a few things." His voice was rough with desire. He tugged against the cuffs."Let me loose and I'll show you."

She smiled and her voice turned husky. "We will get to that later, but for now…" her eyes danced with mischief and she moved back to kneel between his legs, spreading his thighs far apart.

His mouth went dry and his breath hitched. His bedroom eyes watched her with rapt attention.

Her mouth hovered over him and her eyes locked to his. "Be a good boy." The tip of her tongue traced small circles on his inner left thigh. She lightly blew on the wet skin.

"Ooh."

His balls moved beneath the skin of his sack, fascinating her. She repeated the action and watched his penis jerk and then thicken. She felt heat and wetness pool at the juncture between her legs and her nipples stood erect. _'Who knew that making him pay for kidnapping me, would be this arousing?'_

Heat gathered low in his belly and spread to his loins making them ache for her. He licked his lips and held her gaze as she ran her finger along his hairline and traced around his sack.

Her tongue danced along his inner left thigh. Her free hand traced small circles up and down his right thigh. Every now and then she allowed her fingers to "accidentally" brush his sack, earning a hiss of pleasure and darker eyes from him.

Kagome placed slow, sensual kisses everywhere but where he wanted her to the most. His hips bucked. He ached for the one thing that would ease the rapidly rising desire in his loins. His skin felt as if it were going up in flames and only her tongue could cool the burning sensation.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." He jerked against his restraints, but to no avail.

She nipped his thigh causing him to jerk with surprise. "You'll take as much as _I_ want to give you." He groaned and his head fell back as her breath fanned his sack. She suckled one of his balls into her hot mouth and rolled her tongue around it, causing him to bite his lip to keep from pleading.

She released his sack and licked up his long rod, savoring it like a favorite lollipop. His eyes closed and his erection flared full force. She licked around the bulbous head making sure to tease the underside before sliding back down to lick his balls and then back up again.

When she had him thrashing so hard the bed shook, she kissed his tip and then slid her slick heat up so that she straddled his upper abs. She held his arms down and dangled her breasts just out of reach.

His mouth watered and his eyes zeroed in on the luscious mounds. His tongue ached to taste every inch of the delicious feast before him. His already rapid breathing turned into panting as he desperately tried to work his hands free.

She rubbed her moist entrance up and down his velvet covered steal rod, enjoying the little electrical currents tingling from her hard nipples to her throbbing nubbin of desire with each movement. _I've never behaved so wantonly before.'_

She slammed down on his turgid flesh, driving it deep inside her. "Fuck! You feel _so_ good inside me."She rode him hard bringing him just to the edge before moving off of him and straddling his stomach.

"Why did you stop?" His eyes flared with a mixture of lust, love and confusion.

She kissed him with all of the passion inside her and then pulled back. "Not yet, play boy."

Moisture leaked from her core and she shivered. Her nipples tightened to the point that even the air brushing against them had her inhaling sharply. She rubbed against him grinding her slick entrance against his rock solid hard on.

"Do you like that Bankotsu? Do you like how hot and wet I get? How tight I am?"

A guttural groan was the only response he could muster. His head fell back and he yanked against the cuffs shaking the bed so much that it scooted forward and then slammed hard against the wall.

She smiled and took him inside of her again, this time riding him at an agonizingly slow pace. "I love how hard you get," She squeezed her keagles making him hiss as her hot walls constricted around him, but not enough to give him the final push. His hips surged into the air and his fingers itched to grab her hips and hold her in place.

She pulled off him and grinned with mischief in her eyes as she slowly ground against him, enjoying the frustration etched into his features as he continued to jerk against the cuffs.

Straddling his waist she rubbed against him keeping him from going inside and cupped her breasts.

"I bet you want to lick these, eh?"

She lifted one to her face and locked her eyes to his as she licked around her diamond hard tip before engulfing it into her mouth. She teased him alternating between breasts a good ten minutes before she dangled them in front of him, just out of reach and ground against his stomach.

He moaned and bucked his hips wishing that he was burying his dick inside her tight fleshy walls and feasting on her succulent breasts.

She rubbed her tits along his flat nipples and suckled his neck. She slowly kissed her way over to his mouth and captured his mouth with a feverish kiss. He poured all the feelings inside him into kissing her back and continued to jerk against the cuffs.

She broke the kiss and slammed him inside of her with a loud cry as he filled her to bursting. She rode him and fast with her walls trembling around him. She angled her hips and sent him so deep that his tip brushed against her very womb, sending hot jolts of pure ecstasy scorching through her.

His toes curled as she greedily milked his shaft. His hoarse cry echoed through the room bouncing of the walls. She cried out his name and coated him with steamy cream that leaked from their joined bodies and gathered in his fine black hairs.

She collapsed on top of him and fell to lie beside him draping her leg across his muscular thigh to rest her knee just under his balls. She panted trying to regain her breath.

When she regained her breath she stood up relishing the wet feeling of their combined juices between her thighs as her hips swayed while she walked to the foot of the bed.

Bankotsu sat up on the bed with his silky midnight tresses curtained around his shoulders and falling down his back to drape around his hips. His piercing blue, bedroom eyes stared directly at the vixen who cuffed him to the bed, nearly staring through her with a purely predatory look.

His muscular chest raised and lowered as he slowly regained his breath. The silky red sheet pooled around his waist with one well toned thigh clearly visible to the naked eye. He reached out a hand and crooked a finger at her, with a come-hither look on his handsome face.

His eyes danced with a mixture of lust and love and his voice was thick with desire. "Un-cuff me."

With their gazes locked together she slowly walked back over to the head of the bed and reached inside the nightstand's middle drawer, pulling out the key. She yanked the silken sheet away from his naked frame and dropped it to the floor.

Her eyes slowly ran over his body, taking in every indentation of his well defined six pack and manly hips. Slowly her eyes trailed to his most prized organ and she licked her lips, shivering with remembered pleasure. Her eyes moved to his thick, toned thighs, before slowly crawling back up to land on the enticing smirk that he graced her with.

She bent over his lap un-cuffing him as he'd asked.

His first free hand landed firmly on her bare cheek sending a loud smack through the air.

She shrieked and her hands flew to rub the sting from the red hand print on her assaulted cheek. "Oi, what was that for?" Her lips formed an alluring pout.

He chuckled and positioned her so that she sat in his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame and kissed her passionately, before pulling back and brushing her bangs out of her flushed face.

She smiled up at him. "Wow, what a rush."

He grinned. "Next time _you_ wear the cuffs." He captured her mouth with a sweet kiss and swallowed her protest. He pulled back and lay beside her with one hand resting possessively on her hip.

He held her gaze. "I won't apologize for kidnapping you, because if I hadn't then this might never have happened."

She playfully punched his arm. "You still didn't have to kidnap me."

He wiggled his brows. "But it was fun."

She laughed and then turned serious. "So, do you still want to get back at Inuyasha?"

His jaw tightened. "That bastard _owes_ me."

She sat up and grinned. "I think I know how we can both make sure that he gets what's coming to him."

He smirked and his eyes danced with pure mischief. "Oh really? Do tell."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's the second part. Enjoy everyone. Don't be shy to tell me what you think. Good or bad. I can take it. XD**


	3. Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or fandom. I make no money from writing this. **

**A/N: This three shot was meant to move a little fast. On a side note "Erotic Tales of Jasmine and Nitro" is simply a title that I made up for this story. However all content of the book is mine.**

**Conclusion:**

Kagome lay sprawled on her stomach absorbed in her book. She turned the page and licked her lips.

_Jasmine's arms were above her head, bound by tight leather strips hanging from the ceiling. She stood on her tip toes amid the broken bones and skulls that littered the floor, in hopes of easing the burning sensation from her arms. _

_Her body had refused to obey her command to look away as Nitro shoved his tongue into one of the other girls. His hands held her hips in a firm grip as he feasted on her sweet nectar, stabbing her with his tongue ruthlessly. Her body jerked and she cried out flooding into his mouth._

"_Pl… please, no more." She went limp against the straps binding her arms above her head. She hung in the air with her eyes closed as the leather strips cut into her wrists._

_The scents of coppery blood, mildew, sweat and decay made her gag. _

"_Did you enjoy the show? Did it make you wet?" _

_Nitro smirked as he stepped away from the body, his manhood at full attention in the dim candlelight. He walked over to Jasmine and ripped the flimsy shirt away from her body. _

_The cool air assaulted her bare nipples, tightening them into hard pebbles. She stared at the purely predatory look on his face as his eyes possessively roamed her body. A shiver went up her spine._

_His tongue slid across his lips. "You are truly a sight to behold." Nitro's voice was a sensual purr as he pushed his hard body against her, forcing her to squirm. _

_She yanked her head to the side avoiding his intended kiss._

"_Now, now, none of that," He grinned and smacked the belt across her bare bottom. The sound of her startled cry echoed throughout the dungeon._

_Her body jerked and her eyes narrowed at him. "Stop it," she hissed._

_He stepped so close that she could feel the heat pouring off his body. His deep purr rumbled next to her ear. "You belong to me; therefore I can do whatever I want to you." _

_His slick tongue caressed her neck. He nipped her shoulder and felt her body jerk against his turgid flesh. His eyes closed and his hand with the belt rose into the air, bring the belt down, stinging her cheek again. _

_Her breath hitched as her slick entrance slid against his rock solid length. Her nipples tightened painfully and liquid heat flowed from her core. He used the thumb of his free hand to rub her nubbin. _

_She gasped. _

_His tongue slid into her open mouth, claiming every inch of the moist cavern in a dominant kiss._

"Inuyasha, it's been a while, eh?"

Bankotsu sat on the bed next to Kagome with the phone in one hand. His other hand gently traced her lower back and buttocks, paying special attention to the indentation above her cheeks.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want what you owe me."

"I don't owe you 'nothing."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he sat completely up. "Bull shit! I spent _ten years_ behind bars because of your sorry ass. Now I'm out and I intend to get _exactly_ what's mine."

"And just how are you gonna to do that?"

"I have something that you want." Bankotsu placed the phone next to Kagome's ear. "Speak."

She swallowed and nodded. "I…. Inuyasha," She heard his breath hitch.

"Kagome, are you alright? If he's harmed even one hair on your head - "

Bankotsu yanked the phone away and winked at her, before gruffly speaking into the phone. "She's fine, for now. Whether or not she remains so… depends on you."

"You fucking bastard! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna - "

"Do as you are told and nothing will happen to her." Bankotsu smirked at the irate huff Inuyasha gave. "So listen up, puppy. I want you to bring the sum of one hundred thousand dollars in priceless gems. You know the ones I'm talking about. Bring them to abandoned warehouse near Maple pier at midnight. Try anything funny and you'll never see her again."

The deep growl on the other end of the line triggered Bankotsu's grin.

"Oh, and Inuyasha, make sure you come alone. If I see or sense _anyone_ but you, the deal is off. _Don't _make the mistake of trying to fuck with me either. The gems had better be real and they better be the ones that I requested. Any bull shit and she's history."

Bankotsu slammed the phone down and smirked. "The trap is baited."

Kagome giggled and went back to reading her book.

Bankotsu leaned over her shoulder to skim the passage _'Heh, kinky.' _He closed the book. He took it from her, placing it on the nightstand. His eyes danced with mischief as he cuffed her hands behind her back, before flipping her so that she lay on her back.

She blinked. "Oi, what gives?"

He smirked and moved his face to hover barely an inch away from her breast.

"This time _I'm _in control."

His hot breath fanned her highly sensitive nipple, making her body tingle. She closed her eyes as he inserted a single finger into her slick passage, spreading her liquid heat. "I love how wet you get for me."

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha pulled up outside of the warehouse at fifteen minutes before midnight._'Little bastard better not have touched a single hair on her head.'_ His mind filled with the image of Kagome's sweet face. He remembered the scared sound of her voice over the phone and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

His eyes narrowed at the duffel bag on the seat and he snorted. _'I'd hoped that turning him in would get him out of my life for good.' _A growl rumbled from his chest. He yanked the bag from the seat and slammed the door to his truck closed. _'Fuck!'_

Amber eyes scanned his surroundings and he strained his ears, trying to pick up any warnings of a possible ambush. _'I just know that fucker is up to something.'_

He inhaled a mixture of salty air, algae, rotted wood and damp earth. He snorted. He kicked a few loose stones as he made his way to the entrance of the warehouse.

"Show your worthless ass!"

Bankotsu's dark chuckled bounced off the walls. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Afraid to actually face me?"

Inuyasha's fist tightened on the handle of the bag and he ground his teeth, following the voice.

"I want to see Kagome!"

Bankotsu stood in the open doorway to the middle of the hall and smirked. "Then go into the room on my left."

Inuyasha snorted and slowly made his way into the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome bound by leather straps with her arms above her head. She was in a flimsy, dirt streaked dress.

She lifted her head and her eyes watered. "Inuyasha, you came." Her lower lip trembled. "I was so scared."

Inuyasha spun around. "Release her, now!"

Bankotsu appeared next to Kagome with a blade next to her throat. He chuckled evilly. "First, show me the jewels."

Inuyasha snarled and placed the bag on the floor. He opened it and picked some up. He allowed the small handful of precious stones to drop back into the bag.

"Close the bag and slide it over here."

Inuyasha grit his teeth and did as told.

Bankotsu knelt down and picked up one of the jewels, holding it to the light. His other hand kept the blade on Kagome. His eyes never left Inuyasha. "Good dog." He smirked and pressed a switch. Without warning a cage closed around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed the bars intending to yank them apart. Sharp waves jolted through his body. He jerked back with a hiss. "What the fuck is this?"

Bankotsu's eyes glistened with malice. "I spent ten years in that hell hole. _Ten years_ of stale food and less than flattering accommodations, while _you_ were out here living it up."

His glare turned icy. "Do you really think these pitiful jewels can replace ten years of my life?" He kicked them behind Kagome. "Not even close."

He stepped towards the woman and sinister sneer crossed his lips. "I told you that I am going to get what is mine."

He gripped the back of Kagome's hair and yanked her head back. His mouth fastened to hers as he ripped the dress away from her body, exposing her creamy skin to the damp air.

"Filthy bastard! Don't you dare touch her! Kagome has nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha tried to yank the bars again, only to be zapped by the same jolts. His eyes widened. _'Wait a minute, is this miko ki?' _His breath froze in his lungs. _'What the hell is going on here?' _His eyes zeroed in on the disgusting sight before him and he snarled.

Bankotsu slid his finger inside Kagome and smirked. "Actually, she has everything to do with this." His fingers expertly danced inside of her until she was panting and jerking hard against her bonds. "Don't you just love it when she gets vocal?"

Inuyasha's fangs glistened and his fists tightened by his sides.

Bankotsu moved to kneel in front of her and licked her wet slit.

"Ooh," She threw her head back as she ground against his hand. "Mm."

Bankotsu smirked and slowly tongue fucked her until she was yanking roughly against her bonds. He brought her just moments away from her release before he stood up and carefully disrobed. Her soft pleas brought out his boyish grin.

"Shall we see just how vocal she can really get?"

He stood behind her and continued teasing her with his fingers. His thumb flicked her clit.

"Ah, fuck, more!" Her hips bucked into the air.

Bankotsu positioned them so that Inuyasha could clearly see everything happening. His free hand massaged her breast and tweaked the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "You see Inuyasha; the jewels are merely my half of the job we pulled together."

His long, thick penis stood at full attention in the dim light as he moved to stand in front of Kagome. He used one hand to rub the broad head against her dripping wet core, hissing at her readiness.

"Give it to me, please," Kagome's pelvis ground against him.

He gripped her hips and draped her legs over his arms. His eyes locked to Inuyasha. "Now, I'm going to take what _really _matters away from you." He yanked her down onto him, seating himself fully inside her.

Kagome cried out and ground against him. "You feel so good."

Bankotsu closed his eyes as he moved in and out of her. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they made wild, uninhibited love to one another, holding nothing back.

Each one of her pleasure filled cries caused Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head and his nostrils to flare. He was helpless to do anything but watch as his rival thrust in and out of his ex wife's body._ 'She's never been like this before.' _

His claws dug into the flesh of his palms as the wet sounds of flesh sliding against flesh echoed through the room. The scents of their mixed arousals made his stomach lurch and bile threatened to fill his throat.

"Harder. I want all of it."

Bankotsu's hands guided her hips as his thrusts increased, to the point that he was grunting in tune with her moans as he repeatedly drove into her warm body.

"Yeah, that's it."

Inuyasha's palms leaked blood and his growl rose in pitch. He lunged at the bars, howling when the miko energy surged into him, sending waves of agony coursing through his body. His eyes turned red and his fangs protruded from his mouth as he roared and pressed his bloody palms over his ears, hoping in vain to drown of the sounds of their mating.

What seemed like an eternity later Kagome and Bankotsu's hoarse cries of fulfillment vibrated through his brain, making him howl for mercy. The sickening scent of their combined explosions made his stomach roil. He rolled onto his side and promptly spilled the contents of his stomach.

Bankotsu collapsed against Kagome, panting deeply until he regained his breath.

He pulled himself upright and slipped out of her sweaty body. He reached for his blade and cut her free, catching her light weight in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Fuck Kags, that was amazing." His hand patted her bare rump.

"Wow Ban, you _really_ know how to give a woman what she needs." She blushed and pulled back, reaching for her torn dress.

"Anytime you want it babe, all you have to do is ask."

Bankotsu smirked and passed her a fresh set of clothes. He slowly redressed and replaced his blade in it's sheathe.

Kagome dressed and then walked over to towards the cage, stopping about ten feet away from it. She pouted. "Aw, did the poor doggy get sick?"

Bankotsu sniggered and gathered the bag of jewels. He walked up beside her and smirked as he wrapped a muscled arm around Kagome's waist.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck. She rested her head against his chest and stared at Inuyasha.

He whined and wiped his mouth. Anguished amber eyes landed on her as they tried to hold back tears.

She smiled. "Why don't you call your precious Kikyo to come and release you from your little pin?"

Bankotsu's eyes danced with laughter. "You see Inuyasha; I _always_ get what I want."

Kagome and Bankotsu laughed as they walked away together, leaving Inuyasha wallowing in a cell covered with his vomit.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Now we've come to the end of this little tale. I hope you enjoyed it. ;) All authors love getting feedback from their readers, so feel free to leave all comments in a review. XD**


End file.
